


Recent Return

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [37]
Category: Flotsam - David Weisner
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a loan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recent Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



The camera went astray now and then, perhaps of its own volition, for it had been an artifact of the World Above once, long ago. But it always returned, bringing each time a new picture of one of the Landwalkers. Strange creatures, they, as bare of scales as a squid in the face, and possessed of the oddest frllls and fritallaries below. 

The Librarian cradled the box in its tentacles, removing stray seaweed. It loved to study the images the camera captured, trying to imagine places stranger than the Deepest Deeps, and wondering how one swam through the unforgiving air.


End file.
